Seven sisters
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Gary Peters...he was a normal man but his actions lead him to the Twilight Zone. Come read what happens to him. Rated T for rough language and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is an idea I got last night, I went to a stargazing and I saw the 7 sisters star cluster in the night sky, it was awesome, anyway, I asked him why it was called that and the man said there was many legends why, Indian legends...all kinds so this idea came to me.**

**I'm going to put the first chapter up and see what you think before I go on.**

**Gary Peters had it all, he was smart, handsome, had a good wife and a wonderful home but what he didn't know was that his actions would lead him to...**_**The Twilight Zone.**_

The bedroom door opened, and Gary was in a three piece suit and tie and carrying a briefcase and he stopped in the hallway when he saw three pieces of mail laying on a small table. He picked them up and began to go through them when a beautiful, blond woman came to him and she said, "Good morning!"

She kissed him on the cheek then he said, "Good morning honey."

She wrapped her arms around his then asked, "Anything good in the mail?"

He quickly opened up each one and glances through them then said, "Just bills...they seem to keep adding up..."

He threw them back on the table in disgust then he asked, "Is breakfast ready?"

She nodded her head then said, "Yes, eggs and bacon and I also made some pecan muffins."

He smiled at his wife then said, "My own_ Ina Garten."_

She smiled and he followed her down to the kitchen and he went to sit down at the round green marble table by a window and he sat down to a full plate of two eggs and two slices of bacon while his wife's warm pecan muffins and he said, "Umm, umm, sells great!"

She smiled brightly at that then she said, "Oh, I need to go put the laundry on!"

She turned and opened a door then went into a small room with a washer and dryer, she empties two baskets on the floor and sorts the white and colors, puts them in the washer then turns the machine on then turns and leaves. As she closed the door, she didn't see the electrical spark come from behind the machine. Her husband who still is eating breakfast said, "I know, we need a new washer."

She smiled then said, "It would be nice."

He picked up s small glass of orange juice, swallowed then stood up then said, "I got to go. I'll see you tonight Karen."

She goes over and gives him a kiss on the cheek then he reached down and picked up a muffin, took a bite then winked at her then left in a hurry.

Karen doesn't know that the spark from the broken washing machine turned into fire. She picked up all the morning dishes, scrapes them off then puts then into the dishwasher, turns it on then goes and wipes the table off then goes upstairs to clean up there.

(((OoO)))

Gary parked his modest cream-colored 1980 Coupe DeVille which had peeled and cracked paint, a small crack in the lower right side of the windshield, he started to get out with his briefcase when a guy came up, looked down at Gary getting out of the car then said,

"Hi Gary."

Gary looked up at him, gave him a smile then he said, "Hi Tom."

Gary got out, closed the door, or so he thought, because the door slowly started coming back to him so Gary had to firmly put it back in place then kicked the door to make sure it stayed in place then Tom chuckled then said, "Why don't you have that guy from _Counting Cars_ restore this piece of...junk?"

Gary looked up at him then said, "Because that's just it, I don't think this junk is even worth restoring."

Having made sure the door is finally shut, the two men laugh and go inside the building then the men go in separate directions, Tom waves to Gary and goes down the left hallway and Gary goes straight ahead to an office on the right. He goes in, put his briefcase on his desk and barely got it open when another man comes in the office. The man is tall , thin with salt and pepper hair and he has a extremely sad face on, he knocks on the open door frame. Gary looked up then said, " Hi Jackson, come in and take a seat."

Jackson came in and sat in one of the faux leather chairs then Gary senses something is the matter when no words are spoken then he asked, "What's wrong Jackson?"

He sighed then said, "Gary, we've put this off as long as we could but well, I've been in consult with accounting and we have tried almost everything possible so we couldn't come to this but..."

Gary feels his heart beating, he sat down in his chair then he asked, "What is it?"

Jackson then spreads his hands then said, "With social network sites people are just not spending money on photo albums, they figure why spend money when they can just put post pictures on an _invisible wall_?" Gary heard what he was saying then he asked, "So what are you saying?"

Jackson took another deep sigh then said, "I'm sorry Gary but we have to let you go, we're having to let a 1/3 of the workers go: it's not just you"

Gary falls back in his chair and he feels like he has been hit in the chest with a 10 ton football. His face is ash white and a horrified look is on his face then Jackson said, "I'm sorry."

Jackson then quietly leaves as Gary just sat in his chair with his small world collapsing.

(((OoO))

A few hours later, Gary drives down the busy freeway to his house, his mind on the crushing events of that morning then he drives on the road to the cul-de-sac that would leave him to his house then he saw smoke drifting slowly up to the blue skies and he said to himself in a very low voice, "Some body must be burning leaves."

A few blocks closer, the more he realizes the smoke is thicker and since his driver window is rolled down, the smell from the smoke assaults his nostrils then he said, "Must be a barbeque somebody is having." He then looked at his watch then said to himself, "At 9:30 in the morning?"

An ambulance came up behind him flashing its urgent lights, he pulled over to this side and he said, "Oh no, I hope it's not the Ramsey's place."

He then saw people walking toward the smoke then he came to a street sign that said_ "Angles Lane" _ then he looked down the near empty street with beautiful brick homes then he said in a low voice, "It's not the Ramsey's."

He drives on further down and he saw faint glimpses of the fire and more smoke rising high in the sky and his heart began to beat faster and his breath became shorter and more ragged. He then turned down his street and he saw the huge, red fire truck parked beside his house.

He looked up and red and orange flames shoot from his house and firemen run around on his lawn. He parked his car, quickly got out and didn't even care about the door swinging open.

He ran across the street and he stepped onto the lawn then screamed, "What the hell is going on?!"

A fireman comes walking to him and he asked, "I'm sorry sir, is this your house?"

Way beyond hurt and angry, Gary's face becomes red and he screams out, "Yes, I'm Gary Peters! WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Sympathetically, all the fireman said is, "I'm sorry sir, all I know is that we were called out here thirty minutes ago. Now, please stand back and let us do our job."

The fireman left Gary standing dazed and confused on the lawn then he looked around and then he saw it. The very ambulance that he saw racing in was parked on the street and the paramedics were getting ready to load a bagged body into the ambulance. A female police officer stands by, sadly standing guard then Gary went running up then he asked, "Who?"

The officer looked at him then she asked, "Are you the owner of the house? A mister Peters?" He silently nodded his head then she softly said, "We heard that it was Karen Peters, can you give identification?" He nodded his head then she silently nodded to the paramedics and one of them pulled back the covers, Gary recognizes it as his wife and he cries out in pain, the officer signals for the paramedics to cover her up again and an elderly woman in a pink robe came running up to him and he turns to her and cries on her shoulder as his house burns steadily in the background.

(((OoO)))

Gary sat in front of a window in a chair and he just blankly looks out, his hair is neat and he has on clean clothes but his face is blank and his eyes stare at something that only he can see.

The door opens and in comes a woman in an emerald green dress, she looked at him and she tried to smile then she said, "How's my brother?"

He sighed, barely looked at her then said, "Just the same as I have been ever since this fucking nightmare began six months ago."

She sighed then picked up a black purse then unzipped it and took out two envelopes then said, "You got these today...one of them is from the Department of Public Health...sigh, I think it's Karen's death certificate."

He just looked at the envelope and she just put it down on the coffee table in front of them then she held out the other unopened envelope then said,

"This...is from your insurance company...do you want to open it or me?"

He just nods his head and doesn't say a word and he hears the tearing of the envelope then takes a check out and a letter than her eyes bulged out than she said, "This is a check redeeming Karen's life insurance."

Gary then said, "I don't care what it is...what good is money to me now?"

His sister than said, "Gary, from this amount of money that this check has, you can start over...you can support yourself until you get a job..."

She could see that he was barely paying attention then she said, "Gary, you know Karen would want this."

He just looked at her and she put the check in his hands then walked off.

**A/N-This story may start slow but I have an idea, please just be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sabrina

**A/N-Disclaimer-I don't own any rights to the Twilight Zone stories in any shape, fashion or form. Sadly, this is true.**

It was a few years later, Gary Peters was in a little better shape, he had a better job than working as a sales representative at a photograph album company. With the money that he had received from the insurance company on his late wife, Karen; he was now an up and coming real estate agent.

He was also able to get a better car than one from the 1980's, he was now driving a 1990 Ford Mustang Coupe. He had parked it in the driveway of a house he was getting ready to show. A beautiful white brick home with a chimney. He goes to the trunk of his car, opened it and he took out a "For Sale" sign, goes and puts it on the front lawn then goes up to the front of the house, opened the door then goes into the fine home. He looked at the circular fireplace, the wooden floor and the large living room with a modest sized kitchen and he smiled. He went and throws the house keys on the kitchen bar, then took out a book, writes a few things in then he heard a knock on the opened front door and a female voice that has a slight British brough ask,

"Excuse me? I'm Sabrina Timmons, I was to meet a Mister Peters."

Gary turned around and he is immediately struck by the woman's intense beauty. She is a tall woman, about 5'7", long, straight red hair that falls down to the middle of her back, emerald-green eyes and she is dressed in a sharp white skirt and top with a black shirt underneath. Gary then said, "I'm Gary Peters, are you here to see the house?"

She smiled and she said, "That's why I'm here."

He smiled a little, embarrassed by his own question then he said, "Well, come on, let me show you the house..."

He took her around room by room to show her the beautiful house, the spacious rooms, the modest kitchen , he shows her the awesome landscape surrounding the house, all the while admiring her beauty and the musical melodies of her voice, "Do you find it satisfactory ma'am?"

She smiled and while she pulled a hair from her mouth, she said, "Oh, it's a FINE home and I really do like it, I just don't know..."

Concerned about her feelings of misgivings, he asked her, "What's wrong? Is there something the house doesn't have?"

She smiled and she said, "I just don't know if I want such a large house, being by meself."

Quickly picking up on her subtle hint that she's single, he asked her, "Well, um, would you like me to show you something else?"

She smiled and with the sun going down behind her, she looked at Gary and she said, "No, on second thought..this is perfect."

Gary watched the shining rays of the sun surround her like a halo and he smiled then nodded his head then said, "Good...good."

(((oOo)))

Gary and Sabrina quickly go on a string of dates, everything from having intimate dinners then walking on the beach with the moon coming up in a velvet sky. Going horseback riding in pastures with golden wildflowers surrounding them. Watching movies in a darkened theater. Many other types of things a couple does to get closer and know each other better.

One night, Gary and Sabrina go to have another dinner together at a beautiful restaurant, the moment they enter, all male eyes turn to look at the sheer beauty of Sabrina. Gary felt slightly uncomfortable but they sat down at a candlelit table anyway and after a perfectly sumptuous meal of Shrimp linguine, Gary said,

"I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and ordered dessert when you went to the bathroom, lemon mengrine pie."

"Lemon Merguine! That's my favorite but you knew that, didn't you?"

He smiled then took her hand and gave her a soft kiss on her fingers. She smiled then he let go of her delicate hand as the waiter came and put their desserts on the table. The waiter sat Gary's pie down which was topped with a beautiful, fresh piece of parsley. Sitting on the top of Sabrina's is a dainty diamond, the diamond shines beautifully in the candlelight and its in the shape of a heart. Sabrina looked up at Gary in shock and everybody, including the men who were staring at Sabrina see Gary get down on one knee then he said,

"Sabrina, I know we haven't known each other all that long but..." He cleared his throat then continued, "WIll you marry me?"

Tears swell up in her eyes, a lump is in her throat then her hand goes up to her mouth then she nodded her head and said, "Yes."

He asked her to be sure what he heard, "Yes?" And she nodded her head again then he shouted out to everybody in the restaurant, "She said YES!"

Everybody stops eating so they can clap and shout "Congratulations" to the couple as Gary grabbed Sabrina, hugged her tight then gave her a kiss.

(((oOo)))

Gary and Sabrina both stood at the bottom of rock stairs, both 15 feet apart, Gary has on a traditional black tuxedo with a yellow buttoniere while his bride, Sabrina has on a perfectly regal, wedding dress. The dress is off the shoulder, snow-white with silver embellishments over the front and down the stomach area then a mesh in the same color over the fabric and more of the embellishments only now, every seven inches apart. They walk up the sandy colored rocks until they are together and they walk hand in hand to the preacher.

After the vows are said and the two become one and congratulations are heard, they have to take wedding pictures.

Sabrina and Gary stand with their bridemaids, best man and groomsmen waiting to take pictures. Just then a very handsome man, dark hair with a sharp nose, black eyes and slender lips comes carrying a digital camera. He walked up to the girls, of course, most of the girls shine when they see him and one of the bridesmaids said, "Tyler! So good to see you!"

He hugged the girl then he said, "It's good to see you Carlie."

Carlie then said, "Sabrina, the photographer is here."

Sabrina looks at him and she said, "Oh, thank you for coming, honey, the photographer is here."

Gary turned around from talking with his friends and he looked at Tyler and the gleam in his eye dampens a little but he smiles and he said, " Hello, um, thanks for coming."

Sabrina then spoke up and said, "Carlie set him up to come photograph the wedding for us."

He looked at the small blond and he said, "Well, thank you Carlie."

Gary took a quick look at his bride who he sees as beaming at Tyler and his blood runs cold but then Tyler said, "Well, let's get started."

He took plenty of pictures of the bride and her maid of honor and bridemaids. Pictures with Gary and his groomsmen, pictures of them by themselves then finally he takes one of Gary and Sabrina together. Sabrina sat on a chair, turning to look at the camera, Gary bending down behind her and he saw her smiling at Tyler again in his mind and just before Tyler snaps the picture, Gary puts his hand on the side of Sabrina's left shoulder and squeezes...a bit too hard.

(((oOo)))

Weeks and months pass with Gary's jealously only building, more and more arguments happen between Gary and Sabrina but he never hits her, he comes close but he stops himself. Then one day as they were arguing, the front door opened and there stands a young man in his early 20's wearing a fishing hat decorated with old-fashioned lures and dressed in wading boots and a warm flannel shirt and he said, "Hey, hey! You two give it a fucking break will you and let's go fishing!"

Gary and Sabrina just preen their eyes at each other than Gary said, "Yeah, let's go. Let's go get ready." He then turned to go to his room to get ready and when he left the room, the young man asked Sabrina, "Are you okay sis?"

She nodded her head then said, "Yes, I am."

The young man scratches his head then asked, "He has never hit you has he? Because if he has, I'll bop the bum like a bobby with his blooming stick."

Sabrina smiled then said, "No Seth. He hasn't."

He kissed his sister on her forehead then said, "Ever since mum and dad died, I just try to do me best to take care of you."

She smiled then lightly hit him then said, "Let me go get dressed for this ridiculous American custom."

Seth laughed as he watch his sister turn and leave.

(((oOo)))

Gary, Sabrina and her brother, Seth walk down a long boardwalk to a large building made of wood and had bamboo on the sides for decoration then they look at a sign that said, _ Boat rentals here, see inside for details'_. They all look at each other, nodded their heads then go in. When they go in, they see a beautiful store full of the usual sea theme merchandise for sale. Sunglasses with a beach umbrella on some, seashell necklaces, seahorse beach towels, suntan lotion and such. The three of them go up to the front and Seth asked, "Excuse me, who do I see about renting a boat?"

Just then a handsome boy with curly brown hair comes up to him and he said, "That would be me."

Sabrina smiled then said, "I'll let you two handle this."

She goes to look at the necklaces and Gary watched her walk away and he tried to keep his mind on business but he thinks he saw Sabrina smile brightly at the boy who is wearing a name tag that said, "James" and his mind burns with anger.

Gary doesn't say any more words, just lets Seth handle business. They go the same way out to the boat...no words are spoken between Sabrina and Gary for a long time then finally she had enough of the silence then said, "All right, what's wrong now?"

Clearly irritated, Gary started getting a pole ready then he casually said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Tapping her foot on the bottom of the small rowboat, she said, "You do too! Now what's wrong?"

Finally giving an irritated sigh, he finally said, "You! I saw that look you gave that boy!"

She rolled her eyes then asked, "What boy? Oh my God, you mean that boy back there? What is wrong with you? He's at least 5 years younger than me!"

He stood back then said, "OH? You noticed? That means you had to look!"

Seth sighed then looked up at the sky and he noticed that grey clouds were suddenly rolling in at an alarming rate and he said, "Look guys, stop it. We better go in ."

Gary looked up then he gave a disgusted sigh then said, "Yeah."

Sabrina looked at him, wiped a hair out of her mouth then the wind stated blowing hard. Gary turned to her and yelled, "Sit down!"

She yelled back at him, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Just then a violent gale of wind and water hits the boat so hard that Sabrina falls backward into the water. Her brother's eyes go huge as he watched his sister frantically move about in the water and he said, "I'll get you sister!"

He quickly goes in and Gary watched them both.

(((oOo)))

A few hours later, Gary sat down on an ambulance gurney with a blanket around him and a EMT checking his blood pressure. A police officer in uniform stood by and another man and he shows his badge to Gary than said, "I'm Detective Ronald Butts, could you tell us what happened here?"

Gary looked around then said, "All I know is my brother-in-law, my wife and myself were out in that...boat, a storm came up with the wind blowing hard, it, it came up very quickly and my wife stood up...I told her not to but she was knocked overboard...she was in the water, screaming then my brother-in-law went in after her and I haven't seen them since that moment..." He jumped up then shouted, "Somebody needs to find them! Now!"

The officer said, "Sir, we are doing our best, now, please sit down."

A few minutes later, a police officer with water around the bottom of his pants comes up to them and he said in a sad voice, "We found them. I'm sorry sir."

It slowly dawned on Gary what he meant and he loses all color in his face and he sat back down on the gurney.

(((oOo)))

A few months later, Gary walked around the large empty house that Sabrina bought all those months ago, he is dressed very unkempt and he is in desperate need of a shave. He walked by a round kitchen table by a window and he looked down at a pile of bills and each one said _Last Payment _ or _Payment overdue_ and he gave a disgusting snort then he came across one that said, '_American Insurance'_, he opened it and he took out a check and saw the enormous amount of it then he looked down at the bills then back at the check then he smiled.

**Sand n' Sable**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Hitched in Las Vegas

**Gary Peters, he didn't realize that his growing greed and jealously leading into THE TWILIGHT ZONE...**

It had been eight months since Gary received the life insurance check and he still looked the same as we last saw him, he clothes was disheveled, he had a five o'clock shadow and a kitchen table with a pile of bills. He walked around the living room with a small glass of vodka. A loud knock happened on the door and he said in a gruff voice, "Come in."

The door opened and in came this young man about Gary's age. He looked around at clothes thrown round the living room, and dirty dishes in the sink. He kicked a pair of blue jeans out-of-the-way then he said, "I thought things were getting better since Sabrina died."

Gary took a swallow of his sour drink then said in a low, bitter voice; "They were...what the hell are you doing here Ray?"

Ray sat down in a chair across from Gary, he leaned over to his friend then said, "I got something that may make you feel a little better..."

He pulled two airline tickets out of his back pocket then he said, "I won two free tickets to gold city man, Las Vegas."

Gary snorts then he said, "Great, you won two free tickets and I'm drowning in debt."

Ray sat back then said, "You were the one who bought the expensive car man...anyway, let's go and forget about life for a while."

Gary took one more large sip then he said, "Why not? I might win a few bucks to help me. Let me get some stuff together then let's go."

Ray stood up, nodded his head then said, "Right, meet you back in an hour."

Ray leaves and Gary goes to his room to pack.

(((oOo)))

The next night, Gary and Ray are walking around a casino, one that is full of bright lights, gazillions of one arm bandits, black jack games, poker tables. Great restaurants and small bars. Beautiful women in tight skirts with low blouses. Men in too tight clothes trying to win money to impress the women.

Gary turned to Ray then slapped him on the chest then said, "This is GREAT man, a great casino and hotel to stay at! That contest wasn't one of those wussies things, they really came through!"

Ray shook his head then said, "Yeah, that_ Wynn Las Vegas_ is not just for the pigeons to land on! Ha! Hey, how much have you won?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders then said, "I won fifty at that black jack table back there."

He pointed his left thumb to the back of the room then Ray said, "Hey, that will buy a cheap bottle of champagne."

Gary shook his head then said, "Are you kidding? Every piece of the gold I'm getting is going to help me get out of that credit debt pile I'm in."

Ray nodded his head in agreement then said, "Come on, let's go play some poker."

Gary shook his head in agreement then they strolled over to the half-moon tables where people were playing. Gary noticed one woman winning over and over. She was a pretty woman, not overly attractive like Sabrina was but she was pleasant to look at...she was small, about 5' 3". She wore a tight red dress that bunched up on the sides , he motioned to Ray for them to sit down and watch her play.

After watching her play and easily win a few hands, he stops a rolling bartender who is going by and he asked her, " Hey, who is that?"

He points to the woman playing poker then the bartender looked at the woman then she said, "That's Dee Short, she comes around here for a few days each month. Word on the street is she goes around to all the casino's in Las Vegas."

Gary looked at Dee who just one another hand then he asked the bartender another question, "I'm surprised that they don't ban her from these places."

The bartender shrugged her shoulders then said, "They would except she never plays over the limit, so she stays safe. Want a drink?"

Gary kept looking at Dee then he turned his head to the bartender then said, "Yeah, I'll take a Budweiser."

She takes a Bud out of her little cooler, pops it opened, gave it to Gary who just kept watching Dee then went over and sat back down beside Ray.

(((OoO)))

The next evening, Gary takes careful consideration in how he dresses, he put on a pair of blue jeans that were tight but not too tight; they just carefully showing off his bottom half. He then put on a baby blue shirt then he combed, gelded and styled his hair then put on the sexiest cologne he could find. Ray walked in, saw his best friend then said, "Whoa man! What are you flying yourself up for?"

Gary then said, "Just looking good for the ladies man." "Why don't you put on a gold necklace and that ring there?" Ray points to the gold ring in the shape of Nevada in a black velvet box then Gary said, "Because I want to look good, not like a cheap knockoff of _Lone Star Cowboy"._

Ray snickered then Gary went and put on some black shoes then picked up a brown leather jacket, threw it to Ray then said, "Come on, let's go."

They go out the door, down to the elevator then took a little ride down to the casino. They got off and Gary looked around the room then he just strolled over to a nearby bar, sat on a bar stool then ordered a drink. Dee stepped out of the doors of some restaurant and by sheer coincidence, she happened to be wearing a powder blue dress that exactly matches Gary's outfit. He smiled then picked up his drink, slowly took his time drinking it then he looked around to see where Dee went, he saw her at her usual poker table then he went over to start reeling her in.

He went and sat down at her table, he didn't look at her; he just asked the dealer to get in then she handed him some cards to play. Dee looked at him...her eyes just slowly drifted from his head to his toes, she smiled at what she saw and he noticed it.

After playing a few hands, and losing a few rounds to Dee, he throws the cards down then said,

"Damn!"

Very loudly. Dee looked at him then after a few minutes, he shuffled his body over to her. Then asked her, "I haven't won all night, how do you do it?"

She gave him a hint of a smile then instead of answering him, she put out her hand then said, "I'm Dee."

He took her hand, shook it then said, "I'm Gary."

He leaned in closer to her, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

The night goes on, flowing with liquor and small talk and each time that Gary goes to get them some more beer, he takes them over to the water station, he opened up one beer and pours out half the beer until only 1/4 of it is left, he then filled it back up with water, that's his. He swagger back over to Dee acting drunk.

At one point when he is sure of how drunk she is, he took her and puts her in his car that he rented for his time in viva Las Vegas, they go down the road to a building with fluorescent lights that say _'Chapel of the Bells'._ He helped her out of the car and they go in.

(((oOo)))

A little while later, Gary helps Dee into one of the rooms at the hotel that they are at, he closes the door and it says_ 'Honeymoon Suite'_. She is semiconscious, giving him murmurings of love as he undresses them both then he finally gets her into bed and she instantly goes to sleep. He smiles then gets out a piece of paper, unrolled it and it was a marriage certificate from _Chapel of the Bells._ It had both their names on it, _Gary Peters_ and_ Denise Short_ wed on May 10 in the city of Las Angeles in the state of Nevada. He gives a sinister smile then he looked at the little end table beside the bed then arranges the certificate between the phone and lamp then he looked down at her slender hand and looks down at her cheap wedding ring that he just picked up, puts her hand across her breast then he goes over to the left side of the bed then climbs in and goes to sleep...he doesn't count sheep, just money.

Several hours later, Dee slowly groans awake...Gary opened one eye and looked down at her as she was moving around then she saw the small diamond on her 4th finger. She looked at it like it was a new, invading member of her body then she looked around then saw the certificate on the bedside table, she picked it up and looked at it then he finally said, "Wha? What's going on?" He reaches up and feels his forehead like he has a headache then asked, "What the hell happened?"

She manages to get out, "I, I don't know but I think...we got married?"

He manages to feign astosmiment then grabbed the paper then said, "What?"

He reads it over then she said, "I'm sorry, I have never done anything like this before."

He then said, "Well, it says we are married and I don't see a missed dot or t...I'm sorry."

She looked around the room then said, "I guess we can just a quickie divorce."

Gary just stayed still and quiet for a few minutes then Dee looked at him then asked, "Why aren't you moving?"

He then said, "I think I would like to see how works being Dee Short's husband."

She smiles then turns to him, wraps her arms round his muscular neck and runs her fingers through his black hair then said, "And I think I would like to see how it is being Mrs. Gary Peters."

They then give each other open mouth, passionate kisses then start exploring each other and their married life.

**A/N-I was planning on making this a long chapter but I got so many other things planned for this chapter that I will cut it in half and end here then start on the next chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

**Sand n' Sable.**


	4. Chapter 4 Making Plans

A few weeks after their quickie Las Vegas wedding, Gary was strutting down the street on Las Vegas boulevard, looking at the fast cars going by, people walking by , the casinos that seem to be on every corner. He was remembering the past few weeks, he had successfully conned Dee into keeping their marriage. He had become the smooth con artist in a short time, he didn't realize how easy it was but he was genuinely affectionate of her, she was a cute in her way. It was cute how she gave him her winnings from the past two months as a wedding present so he had flown back to his old hometown where he lived with his last two wives and he had cleared himself of his growing debt and put his house up for sale.

He had convinced Dee for them to live in Vegas...he had to keep her here to keep up her gambling streak and he didn't want anybody back to tell her how things really was for him.

He had told her about Karen and Sabrina but he made it sound like Sabrina's death was years ago, not just last year and he sure as hell didn't tell her about how he was drowning in debt. Things were going better than he had planned! Well, he didn't plan on meeting and marrying Dee so he was elated!

As he was walking down the sidewalk, he was looking at the beautiful women coming out of the stores with their packages and each one giving him the eye. He gave each one of them a smug smile and a wink but he wouldn't dar cheat on Dee, he couldn't lose his money dish could he?

He started to pass a store when some shine caught his eye, he looked in a store window and he noticed some heavy gold and silver shining brightly in the display. He looked up and saw the store sign and it said _ 'Champion Jeweler's'. _He then looked back in the window and he saw the bright diamond bracelets the gold necklaces and other bright objects then he started to walk on by when something else caught his eye in the upper right corner then he goes in.

A few hours later, Gary is freshly showered and he has on a fluffy baby blue bathrobe and he walks around a round table that has an elegant table setting with two candles that is softly giving off light and _Boyz 2 Men "I'll Make Love To You" _softly plays in the background. There is two plates for them to eat but her's has a purple velvet ring box then when he is sure the table setting is just right, he goes over and turns the light down soft then he goes over and opens a box of red velvet rose petals and throws them completely around the room then he hears the door beeping as it is being opened. He sat down on the couch with an evil grin on his face, he picked up a glass of champagne then Dee walked in and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Gary put down his champagne then picked up another glass and a bottle of champagne, strutted like a peacock over to his wife, gave her the glass and poured her some. He then said, "I felt like you deserved a great night for helping me get rid of the past back home."

She looked at him, flipped her hair out of her eyes then asked, "Did you sell the house?"

After pouring hers, he picked his up then said, "Nope, but I feel good, everything is great."

She takes a sip then sees the table, walks over and sees the small box, she looks at him then picks it up smiling then he said, "I felt like you deserved something more than that cheap knock off from the wedding chapel."

"I would have been happy with it." He then said as he took the box from her hand, "Then I'll take it back." She took it back from him then said, "That's all right."

She opened the box up and her jaw dropped again. He walked behind her, kissed her on her slender neck then said, "I had to put it on your account since I don't have any in Vegas."

With tears in her eyes, she said, "That's all right."

She took out of the box a BEAUTIFUL antique style moissanite ring with a brilliant center stone that she estimates is 1. 5-2 caret and beside it is two 1/2 caret moissanite stones then fully around the ring is little diamond stones and it is set in 14 k gold.

She takes off her cheap wedding band, throws it in the air then said, "The maid can have this."

It falls against the patio doors then Gary took the new ring and slides it on Dee's finger then they kiss passionately then the song _'Slow Hand'_ by the Pointer Sisters comes on.

(((oOo)))

A few days later as Gary started to walk across the deluxe apartment that he lived in with Dee when he heard somebody yelling for him, "Gary!"

He turned around to see his old friend, Ray , the very one that bought him to Las Vegas in the first place. Ray carried a suitcase and the two friends shook hands then Gary asked, "Hey man, what are you doing?"

Ray then said, "Well, the real estate market is not much of anything back in Illinois so I decided to get away to someplace where it's better and start over and I thought why not do it where I at least know somebody so..."

Gary's face brightens up then he said, "Hey, hey!"

They give each other a fist bump then Ray asked, "Hey man, I'm starving where can I get a decent meal? That airplane food is...ugh..."

Gary pointed to a restaurant with the name _'Carlo'_ in neon red then he said, "This place has some out of sight Caribbean food."

Ray lightly hit him on the chest then said, "Caribbean food! That'll hit the spot!"

Gary shook his head then said, "Hey, and have it on me."

Ray nodded his head then said, "Sounds fine to me, hey, how's that new wife of yours?"

Gary then nodded his head then said, "She's fine."

Just before they go into _Carlo_, Ray asked Gary, "Hey, just between you and me man, do you really love this woman?"

Gary waited until a beautiful, tall and well dressed African-American woman passed them then he said in a low voice to Ray, "I love that bank account she has."

Ray let out a howl at that then they walked on into the restaurant.

(((oOo)))

Over the next few days and weeks, the three friends, Dee, Gary and Ray gamble together, eat expensive food at only the best restaurants in Vegas. Buy expensive and flashy clothes and proudly show off their rich lifestyle.

One day, they all stand around in a car lot full of flashy, sleek, NEW cars. There was luxury cars around them, there was sedans, coupes, mini-vans, trucks, sports cars...and all of them was screaming _'Buy me'_ to Dee and Gary. The wind was blowing gently as the sun shined on them...Dee then asked,

"Which one do you like Gary?"

He looks around with greed shining in his eyes then he said, "I like them all! But I'm liking this black little baby."

He put his arm on the hood of a sleek black sports car then Dee smiled and she walked over to a canary yellow twin of her husband's choice of cars then she said, "And I think I'll take this one."

Gary, Dee and Ray all smile like chisire cats and the car sales rep happily comes out from his office with the keys to the sports car.

Later that afternoon, Dee and Gary's car sat side by side on a hill going down and Gary and Dee with Ray stand beside them then Gary said, "I can't believe you like to race cars."

She smiled then laughed then said, "Oh, it's the next best thing than to winning a hand of poker."

They all laugh at that then Gary said, "Well, let's see who can drive these babies the fastest."

He holds up the car keys then she snatches hers from his grasp, winks her blue eyes at him then goes and gets in her car. Gary gets in his and they both start revving the engines of both their sports cars and Ray stands over to the right side then raises his arm then after a few seconds, lowers it and they are off !

Gary heads out in the lead, they go down the hill and race down an empty road at the end of Las Vegas and Dee yells in glee as she inches ahead of her husband then as they both turn a sharp corner, Gary clears the way but something hits Dee's tires and she skids in circles. Flickers of fire come from the tires as they skid then she hits the curb, her car flips onto the grass, once then again then finally stops.

Gary stopped his car on a dime, stopped his engine then jumped out of his car then ran over to Dee. He opened the door then gently took his shaking wife out, Ray came running to them and just as he sat her down on an old brick slab, he asked; "Is she okay?"

Gary looked at his wife, searched her dirty face then said, "I, I think so, I think she's in shock."

Ray looks back at the car and smoke still comes from the tires then he said, "I think the car will be okay with some work."

Gary looked back at the car then he said, "Oh, who cares, just as long as our gold...she's all right."

Ray looked at him then said, "I'm going to go call the tow to take the car to a nearby mechanic...you know, you're lucky; this could have been number three."

Ray walked off with his cell phone and Gary said, "Yeah" absentminded then as the words sink in to him, he said to himself..."Number three?"

Ideas run in his stupid, greedy mind as Dee looked on in shock.

(((oOo)))

A few weeks later, Dee sat in her penthouse by herself and beautiful, soothing Chinese music plays. Music that you would play while doing yoga but Dee only listens to the melodies with her eyes closed, she sat on the couch and a glass of Scotch on the glass coffee table . The penthouse door opened and in came Gary, he looked at her then he checked the papers in his jacket then he took off his Italian shoes then he walked on the white carpet to where she sat and he bent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and looked up at him and said with a tired and weary voice, "Hi."

He gave her a small rub on her shoulders then he went and sat down beside her, put his hand on her leg then said, "Honey..."

She sensed that he wanted to talk to her about something then she asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head then he said, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that...well, ever since that happened a few weeks ago, well, something has been on my mind."

That got her attention, she clicked off the music then she leaned in to him then asked, "What?"

Gary sighed then he said, "Well, I got to thinking...after that happened...what would happen to either of us and I want both of us to be protected if...anything ever happened."

She cocked her eyebrow and asked him, "Protected?"

He looked at her then pulled out some papers from his jacket then opened them up and put them on the coffee table in front of her then said, "These are life insurance and a will for both of us."

She looked at him in horror then said, "A will! Life insurance! What for?"

He put his hand on her hand then softly said, "Honey, in case something happened to you or me, we would be protected. And a will, honey, with all your money...if something ever happened to you...family and "friends" will come out of the walls claiming you said you would take care of them and if there's nothing legal; they might have a claim on everything."

She sighed in defeat then said, "I suppose you're right."

He gave her a ink pen and made sure she signed all the papers then with an evil gleam in his eyes, after she signed, he carefully folded the papers and put them back in his jacket pocket then he said in a more jovial tone, "Now that we got that behind us, I have an even better surprise for you."

She perks up and she asked, "Oh! What is it?"

He slowly reached back inside his jacket on the left side and this time pulled out a pamphlet that said "New Orléans" then said, "I thought it was about time we went on a vacation and I thought this would be the perfect place for us!"

She jumped up and down like a little school child then said,

"Oh! New Orléans!"

He chuckled then said, "Yeah and I made reservations at this great bed and breakfast place."

She hugged him tightly then she asked, "When do we leave?" "Just as soon as we pack then drive out to the airport. Our flight leaves at 4:00."

She squeals with delight then jumps up and runs to their room to start packing then all the while Gary smirks at his evil plans that leads him to the Twilight Zone.

**A/N-Gary is slime isn't he? Please send in your reviews! I love them and they push me.**

**I would like to give my thanks to Ultimatelaurafan for helping me, she has several good stories in the Little House on the prairie section. And also to Paintedwings 77 for her great reviews! She too has some excellent stories on this site!**

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
